User talk:Bracken-
your talk page is clean!!Now you can put something like " welcome to my user page!"...[[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 00:33, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi Bracken!--[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 20:52, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Its okay!--[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 21:06, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I know! Laugh all you want! (I know its weird) --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 22:58, 9 August 2009 (UTC) One thing, Winterflame isn't my mate!--[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 23:00, 9 August 2009 (UTC) No, Winterflame is my dad in cat RP! He's not dead! Put Emberfoot on? How am I going to put it on though?--[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 00:30, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Role playing Forum Hi if you would like do give your opinion go to Forum:Recent Role Playing on the Wiki Brambleclaw14 Talk 08:31, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Charart Sorry, I've been away. I quite like those stripes as they're not completely solid. If you added some more on the rest of the body and made sure they were different sizes etc then they could look quite good :) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 16:28, 10 August 2009 (UTC) StormClan Sure i would love to join StormClan.--Dawnpelt77 01:43, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Sure i can join stormclan.i will join as tiger.He is a large orange tom, who is descibed as the color of autumn leaves, with amber eyes and big white paws. can he be leader? if not just a warrior.[[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 12:44, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello Braken-! Long time no see! I've been busy with studying and all that, I'm going to 8th grade math when I am in 7th... how are you? Check out my profile- new cats! :D Eveningpaw 21:48, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Bracken, well, just wanted to say hi!--[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 21:51, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Could you make me a charart cat? I need one and I don't have enough time to make one right now, I need to go soon. Thanks! Male/Female? Male Colour? Dark gray tabby tom, long fur Marks? Scar above nose Birthmarks? None Eye colour? Blue --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 21:54, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I see you got your page fixed, good! Thanks, about the Charart, and yeah, I did use Pixlr, I don't know any other sites to use and I don't want to use something I have to download. --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 21:56, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I need 2 or maybe even more, and I like seeing how people make a cat with the same description!--[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 22:00, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Ugh, I have to go now, I have to read with my little sister! C you later! And thanks for making me the Charart cat! --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 22:04, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Charart Can you make me a char.art if you have time? She-cat Gray with black flecks No scars or birthmarks Amber Eyes Thanks! --Hollyleaf97 21:58, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Longhaired, oops, forgot something rank: deputy --Hollyleaf97 22:11, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Btw: Thanks! Again... oh lol!!yeah i don't hve that much to do!!i just cahnged the nose from honeyfern(kit)[[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 22:14, 11 August 2009 (UTC) It's perfect, thanks! Stormclan Sure! Lillyshadow: Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes and black flecks. Lightingstorm: Gray tom with blue eyes --Hollyleaf97 22:25, 11 August 2009 (UTC)